Dominatrix - a Logan story
by Emy.Elle
Summary: One word description - SMUT! SM and SMUT. If you find it offensive, please don't read, but if you do read, I suggest having some ice handy. Logan/OC; ONE SHOT


**Author's notes: **

**Just a little something for my favorite "breed" of Rushers - the Henderwhores :)) But mainly for one little Henderwhore - LogansHoneyPie - this is for you biatch, cause I really love you!**

**Please read and review. Reviews are my only drug (apart from the boys themselves, of course)**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

"Logiiiieee.." I pretend whine in the phone with excessive innocence.

"Baby, I got called back to finish this song. You know how..."

I sigh dramatically, cutting my fiancee off. "Baby, it's our anniversary... we'll miss our dinner reservations and..."

"I really am sorry, baby. I promise - I _promise_ to make it up to you when I get home." He puts such emphasis on the word tat I can't help but forgive him.

"Oh, you have no idea!" I tell him matter-of-factly, not wanting him to catch on to the fact that I do understand why he has to stay and work. He makes a noise and I can almost see him squirm. Good. Let him. That will make my plan even better.

"Eve, I'm so sorry.."

"Yeah-yeah... just focus on recording and try to get home before midnight... I'd like to spend just a little bit of our anniversary together..." I know I'm mean, but it will all be worth it. "I'll call and cancel our reservation." I sigh.

"Baby...I..."

"Will work fast and come home before midnight? Ok. Perfect."

"I love you." Logan says to me with a little sad voice that melts my heart away.

"I love you, Logie. Now come home as soon as you can, ok?" I melt a little. What? I may want him to boil in his own stew, so to speak, but I do need him to focus on work.

"Ok, baby. Gotta go now. They're calling for me."

"Ok, bye baby."

"Bye, love." Logan ends our conversation and I smirk looking down at the phone, running to our bedroom to get everything ready as I have no way of knowing just how much time I really have when he's recording.

* * *

Three hours later I hear the front door opening. It's a quarter to eleven. Logan has kept his promise of coming home today. I smirk, put my 50 Shades away under the bed and grab my new black leather crop.

It's the last touch to my cute little shinny leather outfit: a perfect, tight corset that's pushing my boobs just right to make them look, oh, about 3 sizes bigger and my waist 2 sizes smaller - yes it is a bit hard to breathe, but sacrifices have to be made; a sweet, tiny leather thong that's so slim it's almost slipping in between, well, you get the point - it makes my ass cheeks perkier and my step just a little happier, I can't even explain it; the whole thing is finished up with a pair of knee high, laced up, spike heels boots that make me feel so beyond sexy and, of course, the absolute mandatory blood red lips and deep dark smoky eyes.

I know Logan is very likely to have a heart attack as soon as his eyes will land on me. And if he survives that, the special little surprise I have in store for him, will definitely get him over and done with. I feel so smug.

"Eve." Logan calls out from the hallway.

"Bedroom." I call out, trying to keep back a giggle and not break character.

I can hear him walk up the stairs. He opens the door slowly and a shitload of deep red carnations. I almost gasp at the sight knowing their meaning, but I manage to keep composure and remain in character, while patiently waiting for him to _finally_ enter the bedroom already.

When I say nothing Logan pop his head in the door. His eyes search for me, finding me stand by the side of the bed, crop gently slapping the palm of my hand. His jaw drops and his eyes widen.

"E-Eve?" He stammers out.

I slap the crop against my bare palm. It makes a loud noise but it really doesn't hurt. Maybe stings, but it's pleasurable. Logan gawks and steps inside of the room somewhat resembling a zombie. There's a noticeable bulge forming in his pants. I hold back a smirk in favor of an assertive, demanding demeanor.

"Baby...?" Logan stops in front of me, almost drooling and reaches a hand out to touch me. I slap his hand away using the soft crop. He jerks back in surprise.

"Mistress." I demand of him. Logan gulps.

"Mistress...?" He asks more than states.

"Good boy" I coo and caress his face with the crop. "On your knees." I order. Logan looks at me in amazement. I raise an eyebrow a little. He gulps and complies with my order. I smirk.

"Good boy. Now sit." Logan sits back on his own legs. I almost growl in pleasure of seeing him being all submissive. I bend over to reach the middle of the bed where I have stored the little surprise I have for him. I'm giving him a perfect view of everything. He lets out a chocked sound. I swiftly turn around holding the lovely bedazzled leash and matching collar I got for him. It's red with white Rhine stones. Maybe it's a bit much, but I couldn't control myself when I saw it. Logan's eyes widen seeing what's now in my hand.

"I did not allow you to make noises." I inform him and gently slap his cheek with my crop, just enough for him to feel it, but not enough to do any real damage.

"I'm sorry, mistress." Logan lets out, his voice thick with lust.

I nod. "Strip. This will be all you'll need to be wearing." I order him. "You may stand to strip." Logan gulps again and stands slowly. He unbuttons his shirt one button at a time, his eyes never leaving my body. I watch his movements with interest, but he forgets to actually move when his greedy lust blown eyes land on my pushed up breasts, so I slap him over the arm with the crop. A bit hard. He flinches. "Strip." I order.

"Yes, mistress." Logan remembers to move and do as he is told. It takes him much longer than I'd like to finally stand naked in front of me, but when he finally does, his manhood stands up proudly against his lower belly. He looks good enough to eat! I manage to compose myself. "Kneel." I order, caressing his chest with the crop, stopping right above his visible ache, gently slapping against his lower abdomen. He gasps audibly, but does what he is told.

I wrap the red leather collar around his neck, gently securing it in place, but making sure it's not chocking him. I attach the leash in its proper place then take a small step back to admire my work.

Logan looks so beautiful. His hair is disheveled from getting undressed, his eyes almost completely black, darkened by need and lust, his lips parted as he is panting lightly, reddened from the way he's been biting down on the to keep his noises inside - a perfect match for the collar now adorning his neck and the color of his arousal.

All I want to do is drop to my knees and take him in my mouth till he comes screaming, but that does not fit in with the character I'm supposed to be playing right now, so I hold my desire inside.

Instead I take a step back towards the middle of the room. "Down on all fours." I order giving a light tug on Logan's collar. By this point I don't think he has any normally functioning brain cells, so he does as I tell him, crawling to me on all fours, like a dog, his back arching just a little with every move. His ass takes a perfect little apple shape and I get an uncontrollable urge. I slap his ass mildly with the crop. Logan arches his back further, showing me he's enjoying the little "stroll" as much as I am. I slap his ass again and he lets out a rather loud moan.

"Did I allow you to make noises?" I ask assertively, slapping him anew, full force this time. Logan's back arches deliciously and he bits down on his lip so hard I'm surprised it's not bleeding yet.

"No, mistress." He replies.

"Crawl to the love chair. Slowly." I order, letting his leash fall from my hand. He does as he's told and I stay put watching my beautiful man. His angry red manhood looks painfully aroused, bobbing from one thigh to another with every move he's making. I growl before I can control it then follow him in two greedy strides.

I grab his leash, wrap it around my hand till he's forced to sit on his knees to have any kind of stability. I bend down and kiss him hungrily, allowing him control over my mouth for just an instant before pulling back up. "Up. On the seat." I order looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes, mistress." I get a shiver down my spine from the lust dripping with every sound Logan is emitting. He moves just a bit up until his ass meets the soft pillow of the love seat then slides on it till he can't anymore.

I smirk and place one leg on his chest, still holding onto his leash. The new position gives him a better view of everything my panties succeed in not covering. Logan licks his lips. "Undo them." I point at my laces with my crop.

Logan licks his lips and lifts his trembling hands to undo my laces and straps. It's a bit of a task, but I'm enjoying having my heel pressed against his naked chest.

When he's done with one boot I switch legs. He's so focused on his task he doesn't see my crop move in between his wide open legs and ever so lightly crash against his balls. A loud, surprised moan leaves his lips, his eyes darting up to meet mine. I point back to my laces with the crop. Logan gulps and returns to his task. I bring my crop down on one of his nipples. He bites down on his own lip to stifle a moan.

"Lean back" I order. Logan obey es and watches with amazement as I sink onto his lap, moving my little thong aside to take him in to the hilt. Logan moans, his head lolling back against the love chair. I move once,twice, three times and stand, leaving both of us aching. I step towards the bed and take my boots off one at a time, bending down sensually, showing Logan everything I've got.

A loud moan escapes him and I feel myself being impaled on his aching cock, his hands grabbing my breasts. When the feel of the slippery leather fails to satisfy him, Logan violently tugs my breasts out of their confinement and begins to mercilessly knead them, putting a lot of effort into tugging at my nipples, all the while pounding into me as if his life depended on it.

I reach back and grab his leash, making him press his chest against my back. "Harder." I order while dropping the crop in favor of kneading his thigh. I have no idea where Logan gets the energy to actually follow my order, but he does. I fight with the laws of physics, trying to keep us both from falling down on our faces so I lean down to grab onto the edge of the bed.

The new angle allow Logan to hit my sweet spot dead on. He pounds into it with fervor and soon I'm coming harder than I have in months. My orgasm is so hard I can't even move my tongue to create a single sound, but I'm trembling from the very core of my being.

That's the last nudge Logan needs to come deep inside of me, his hips jerking into me wildly and without rhythm. This right here is what makes me feel complete. I'm loving the feeling of him coming undone inside of me.

Logan's arms wrap around my torso as he sinks to his knees. I go down with him and whine when his soft manhood falls out of me. He kisses the back of my neck, making me sit on his lap instead of the carpet.

"What was that, Eve?" He ask with a tired voice.

I shrug. "Your anniversary gift." I answer covering his arms with my own over my belly. "Mine as well." I chuckle a little.

"Now the days off I got to take you to the beach seem like a boring gift, compared to yours." Logan replies. I gasp. He's in the middle of recording a new album. I've learned by now that days off during recording time is a big no-no. If he got days off now, it means he really felt bad about missing dinner tonight.

I turn to face him and saddle his lap gently, careful not to brush against the sensitive head of his cock and cause him discomfort. "You're amazing." I say and give him a gentle and loving kiss to completely contrast everything we've done tonight.

"No, I'm not. I just really love you, Eve."

"I love you too, Hortense." I smirk and get up. "Help me out of this and into bed?" I ask gently. Logan lifts an eyebrow at me.

"What, no more orders?" He chuckles and I slap his shoulder lightly.


End file.
